


A Touch of Magic

by inkberrry



Series: Daggers and Dancing Lights [4]
Category: Baldur's Gate, baldur's gate 3
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, magic used for horny purposes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkberrry/pseuds/inkberrry
Summary: Astarion had once asked if Gale used magic in the bedroom. At the time Vehnrix played along, chuckling at the idea and replying that whatever it was, he could take it. Now, laying on his back on the stone floor with only a thin bedroll as padding, his body bare but for a shining layer of perspiration, he wasn’t so confident.
Relationships: Gale (Baldur's Gate)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Daggers and Dancing Lights [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992658
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	A Touch of Magic

**Author's Note:**

> a fill for a smut prompt on tumblr! you can find me there @ inkberrry for more! Thanks for reading!

Astarion had once asked if Gale used magic in the bedroom. At the time Vehnrix played along, chuckling at the idea and replying that whatever it was, he could take it. Now, laying on his back on the stone floor with only a thin bedroll as padding, his body bare but for a shining layer of perspiration, he wasn’t so confident. 

His whole body tensed in appreciation and anticipation, his eyes stuck fast on Gale while he kneeled above him, magic crackling at the tip of fingers. 

“You are surely a work of art,” Gale said almost reverently, and leaned close to kiss a spot on Vehnrix’s neck. The feel of his lips set Vehnrix slightly more at ease, though Gale’s nearness roused other parts of him. 

“Relax,” Gale added, and Vehnrix felt his hand slide down his side. He was warm, his hands soft and delicate. Vehnrix allowed himself to do as Gale asked, and pressed further into the bedroll. “I want you to feel this,” Gale went on, voice smooth and comforting in Vehnrix’s ear. “I promise it’ll be pleasant. I _am_ very skilled, you know.”

“Oh I know,” Vehnrix said, his memory flashing back to the nights he and Gale shared together. There hadn’t been many yet, as privacy was hard to come by in a camp shared by others, but they made do. And they made do _very well._

Tonight they were lucky. The others were distracted by their own pursuits, left in the main camp to spend the evening tucked away out of sight. Vehnrix and Gale had snuck off to the half-fallen building nearby, which offered a semblance of shelter and privacy. From there things progressed quickly, and soon Vehnrix found himself laying besides Gale, both breathing heavy and glowing in the fulfillment of their desire. 

Vehnrix thought that would have been the end of it for the night; he would be happy enough to curl up with Gale pulled close to his chest and drift off. Gods knew he was exhausted after a day of battle and travel, and then the exertion he’d just been through with his body tangled with Gale’s. 

But Gale had other ideas. 

Just a hint of magic, he’d promised. Just something he wanted to share with Vehnrix, the same way Vehnrix had shared his light spell with Gale weeks ago, down by the river’s edge. Vehnrix could hardly say no; already he was having a hard time denying the wizard anything. 

So he acquiesced, sleepy and fulfilled as he was. 

“You have such beautiful skin,” Gale said, admiring the plains and angles of Vehnrix’s body. His fingers traced over the sulfur and gold expanse of his stomach, pausing just below his middle. “I can feel the magic charged beneath it.”

Vehnrix had his doubts about that, but kept quiet and still anyway. His magic had never been strong, and though he was learning more lately he knew his connection to the Weave would never be as tangible as Gale’s. 

The thought was wiped from his mind, however, when Gale smiled and called forth a surge of magic to his fingertips, sparkling blue and silver in the moonlight. 

“Let’s add some more, shall we?”

He placed his fingers again to Vehnrix’s skin and this time magic transferred, lighting up the nerves beneath his touch with a sudden shock of electricity. 

“Oh,” Vehnrix gasped, muscles clenching in surprise. He slowly relaxed them, letting the sensation spread. It tingled through his body, pleasant and invigorating. “Oh, wow.”

“It’s nice, isn’t it?” Gale moved his fingers in a small circular pattern, dipping low past Vehnrix’s waist. The further he ventured the stronger the feeling became, and Vehnrix’s cock shuddered and twitched in response, slowly growing hard for a second time that night.

“I learned that one a long time ago. Now this —” Gale brought both hands flat against Vehnrix’s thighs, just below the shock of blue curled hair at the base of his shaft. He grinned at him, confidence and enjoyment sparkling in his eyes. “Is something that took a while to perfect.” 

The sudden influx of pleasure took Vehnrix fully by surprise. His toes curled and hands gripped for the bedroll below him, scrunching it in his fists. Radiating from where Gale’s hands rested was a wave of heat and pulsing energy that shot through him, reaching every sensitive spot on his body all at once.

“Oh, _gods,_ Gale,” he moaned, cock now fully erect without so much as finger laid on it. 

“Does that feel good, my love?” Gale shifted his hands, bringing them again up Vehnrix’s stomach. As he moved the sensation changed, growing warmer, then colder, then warm again. “Can you feel the Weave within you, reacting to my touch?”

Gale’s voice was soft and velvet, his lips moving achingly close to Vehnrix’s ear. He was proud of this, Vehnrix realized through a pleasure addled fog. Gale was showing off in the most delightful way. 

“Mm, yes,” Vehnrix answered, and unclenched his fist from the bedroll so he could bury it in Gale’s hair. “Seven hells, I can feel it in my _bones._ ” 

Gale chuckled, the sound vibrating in Vehnrix’s ear. 

“I told you, I’m quite the skilled wizard. And right now,” Gale brought his lips to Vehnrix’s and kissed him, languid and deep. When he pulled away Vehnrix’s cheeks were flushed, his breathing unsteady. “It’s all for you.” 

Gale seemed determined to prove his words, as he reached between them and wrapped one hand around Vehnrix’s rigid shaft. Magic still coursed through his skin, now flowing into Vehnrix at this precise, targeted location.

_“Fuck,”_ he moaned again, his voice carrying in the still night. His grip in Gale’s hair tightened, instinctively pulling him closer. 

“Try to keep quiet,” Gale warned, though he didn’t sound too concerned. He, too, was caught up in the way Vehnrix responded to his touch, the way the tiefling’s eyes devoured the sight of his hand stroking his length, magic pulsing around it. “We don’t want to get caught.”

“How am I supposed to keep — _gods_ — to keep quiet when you’re doing _that?_ ” Vehnrix managed to gasp out his question between low moans and shaky breaths. His thighs trembled, muscles tightening and relaxing almost in time with the magic-filled passes of Gale’s hand. 

“I have full faith in you,” Gale assured with an almost cheeky smile. He did help, though, by returning his lips to Vehnrix’s. The kiss, now eager and frantic, muffled much of Vehnrix’s expletives and stammering praises, but did little to cover the moment of his climax, spurred on by an unexpectedly strong surge of magic that raced from the base of his cock through his entire body. 

Gale stayed close through it, slowly gliding his hand up Vehnrix’ shaft during his ecstasy, then caressing his waist and sides and chest. The magic faded, replaced by the peace and glow of fulfillment.

“By the gods, Gale,” Vehnrix said, hoarse but able to speak after a moment of letting his heart rest and return to its normal speed. He tilted his head so he could easily look into Gale’s eyes and felt himself melting at the sight above him. “You are _extraordinary.”_

“Coming from you that is high praise indeed,” Gale answered, and leaned in to kiss Vehnrix once more. 


End file.
